


Settled in, settled down

by Andramion



Series: KRTSK fluff week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, KrTskfluffweek, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Son, M/M, all the domestic nonsense, and other gross things like feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Kuroo has hardly been home all week, and Kei might have missed him a little.✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧Written for KRTSK fluff week day 3: cuddles + sunrise/sunset





	Settled in, settled down

Kei never thought he’d settle down quite like this: a house in the suburbs back north, an elderly cat from the shelter, plants by the sliding doors to the porch where they can catch plenty of light, a guest bedroom that has a little too much of his mother’s hand in the decoration. There’s an old stereo stack in the corner of the living room that Kei fiddled with for a few months, adjusting it so it can play all of his music, regardless of medium. It’s been stuck on the same song for about an hour now, but Kei doesn’t mind.

Kuroo is curled up against him, their legs tangled together as they lie stretched out on the sofa. His hair is squished under Kei’s cheek and Kei can feel his chest moving with every breath as he runs his hand up and down Kuroo’s back. They had planned to just cuddle up for a little bit, but Kei can’t bring himself to wake Kuroo up now that he looks so relaxed. He knows Kuroo must be exhausted.

Kuroo has hardly been home all week, running around helping his dad move. When it was clear his son wasn’t planning on moving back down to Tokyo, Kuroo’s dad had packed up instead. Kei felt guilty at first, but Kantarou-san had laughed his worries away.

“I’m going to retire soon, Kei-kun, and most of my friends are back home in Aomori, so really, you’re doing me a favour moving me up north. I can work from home and get some fresh air again.”

Still, Kei had helped look for houses with Kuroo, driving out to potential buys and snapping pictures to forward to his dad. Kantarou-san ended up buying a place a bit further out from the city, in a small village about half an hour from Kuroo and Kei’s place.

The past week, Kuroo spent most of his time doing handywork in the new place, fixing up whatever had to be fixed. Kei had only seen him for dinner – a pot of soup brought by the house, a quick sandwich when Kuroo popped back home to grab some tool he’d forgotten. Then Kuroo drove down south to pick up his dad, following the moving truck and taking the next few days off to help his dad unpack and settle in.

Kei might have missed him a little.

But now Kuroo is home, where he should be, and Kei gets to be as soft as he wants to, because Kuroo isn’t awake anyway. He presses a kiss to the top of Kuroo’s head and shifts his gaze to the mugs on the coffee table, wondering how cold the tea inside it has gone. He reaches out to grab his mug, stretching a little to get to it with Kuroo’s weight on him. He clicks his tongue when it’s just as cold and bitter as he thought it’d be.

From behind the sofa, a soft questioning purr pipes up, and Kinako pads around it to cock her head at Kei. Kei tuts a few more times, letting his hand hang down and wiggling his fingers. “Kin-chan, c’mere. Oh, you’re so pretty.” He runs his hand down her back when she reaches him, scratches under her chin and ears, her belly when she lies down for more attention, all while automatically muttering praise at her.

“See, now why aren’t you that sweet to me, hmm, Tsukki?”

Kei’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest when Kuroo speaks up. He hadn’t realised Kuroo had woken up.

“Jesus, you spooked me.” He bops Kuroo on the back of his head. Kuroo just props himself up on one elbow, grinning at Kei.

“You were just being so adorable,” he says, raising his eyebrows and Kei can’t help but bristle despite knowing Kuroo is trying to get a reaction out of him.

“Well, if you’re up, I’m going to start dinner.” Kei tries to crawl out from under Kuroo, but is stopped by a hand on his hip.

“No no no, I haven’t been able to cuddle with you for a week, I’m not letting you go that quickly. Let’s order in later, ‘kay? Once in a while won’t kill you.”

“You can either smart-mouth or cuddle, not both.” Kei holds Kuroo’s gaze, refusing to let the smile threatening to break through show on his face. He really missed him.

“I know you’ve been wanting to try that new Korean place.”

Kei huffs and settles back down, letting Kuroo slip between his side and the back of the sofa. “Fine,” he says, “but you’re getting up to open the door.”

“Hmmhmm.” Kuroo nuzzles into Kei’s cheek and Kei smiles after all. “I don’t mind.” He pats Kei’s lower stomach a few times and Kei feels the sofa dip by his leg before Kinako loafs up where Kuroo’s hand was.

Kei really hadn’t thought he’d settle down like this: lounging in the dissipating sunlight, curled up with his boyfriend and cat in the living room of their homely house in a young family neighbourhood. He considers Kuroo’s suggestion from a few months ago again and thinks _this might not be bad. This might not be bad at all._

**Author's Note:**

> back on my domestic bullshit (i love them)  
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please leave me a comment if you have a spare minute!


End file.
